The Screams
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Walking through the Akatsuki base is dangerous. Why? You never know what you hear from certain members rooms.


**This actually happened between me and Mykailah a few days ago. I won't give any hints as to what (except warnings duh), but let's just say that its the weirdest thing ever. I'm Zetsu in this and Mykailah is the other person. I'm not telling who. Myreiah and Journee thought very, very wrong when they heard this conversation that happened inside my room. (They were in the living room) I think it is very, very funny. READ THE WEIRDSOMENESS!**

**Rating: T (Yay! A T rated story! Finally!)**

**Warning: Hidan's mouth (enough said) and pervertedness**

**Summary: Walking through the Akatsuki bases is dangerous. Why? You never know what you hear from certain members rooms. **

* * *

><p>I was walking through the hallways of one of the many Akatsuki bases when I hear the weirdest sounds and screams coming from a room. Whose? I have no idea.<p>

"Aaaah! Zetsu! It's too big!" someone screamed. I raised an eyebrow. Who in the world...

"**Shut up!** They might hear you!" Zetsu yelled. I heard a few thumps and muffled noises.

"Stop! Please stop! It hurts!" the person screamed. Now eavesdropping isn't really my nature, but I couldn't resist leaning against the wall to listen to their _conversation,_ I guess you could call it.

"What's wrong? **Can't take it?**" Zetsu said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. That moment Deidara and Hidan took their time walking over talking. I raised my hand to silence them and they walked closer.

"Itachi? What's happening?" Deidara asked. I put a finger to my lips to signal him to be quiet. Hidan opened his mouth (mostly likely to cuss) until we heard Zetsu's 'lover' (I'm assuming) scream another disturbing sentence.

"Oh Kami! Please Zetsu please!" Their jaws dropped. I mean dropped. It shouldn't be physically possibly for anyone's jaw to drop that low. We heard a loud thud like someone falling on the ground and a groan.

"Kami **dammit**. Shut the **fuck up!**" Zetsu yelled. We heard more muffled sounds and more screams of "Zetsu!" and "Please!" Hidan finally had picked his jaw off the floor.

"Fucking enough with this shit!" he screamed and walked to the door and almost ripped it off his hinges. The sounds stopped until Hidan, being the loud mouth he is, screamed,

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Those exact words brought the rest of the Akatsuki running to see what happened. Now mind you, not the screaming and the groans, but Hidan screaming those words. Explain to me what that's about.

"Hidan, what are you doing-" Kakuzu's words stopped when he stood next to the cussing Jashinist. I walked over to peer inside the room and I found myself staring at Zetsu, who was standing over...

"Tobi!" Deidara and Hidan screamed. The strange, _strange _boy looked towards us.

"Hi everybody!" Tobi screamed. The three who had heard the screaming froze and were silent.

"What's going on?" Sasori asked. I didn't know what to say. Zetsu answered, thankfully.

"Tobi decided to start spraying my plants with bug killer. **Turns out that he grabbed weed killer and he killed half my plants!** So I chased him to his room and **started to pelt him with a pillow.**"

"It hurt!" Tobi whined from his place on the floor. Everyone, but Hidan, Deidara, and me were uninterested and ran off to do who knows what.

"So that's what you were screaming about?" Deidara asked. Zetsu and Tobi nodded slowly.

"**Yeah.** What did you think we were screaming about?" Zetsu asked. I shook my head and let before anyone could answer. I now regret walking through the hallways and I was never coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>XDDDDDDDDDD I love this! I was debating on putting this in Hidan's P.O.V., but I thought it would be funnier with Itachi's. Tell me what you think! If you thought wrong like Myreiah (Mykailah's twin sister) and Journee (my sister) did, review and tell me who you thought it should have been instead. I don't care. Review please! I don't get many! The most I've gotten was three before! T~T<strong>


End file.
